


The time, where Komaeda meet Hinata after awhile

by Lolane



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Genderbending, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Pregnancy, Typos, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolane/pseuds/Lolane
Summary: It's actually a practiceand i'm sorry because English is not my first languangethis is Genderbend Komahina (half-side) storyprocced with warningThe story summary :Komaeda finally meet Hinata again after awhile.but she is married and pregnant now.Komaeda feel her heart is broken.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda meet Hinata again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not Japanese  
> and i'm not English either  
> please beware of error and typos  
> i didnt know about how the Japanese naming work either but anyway  
> i hope you enjoy (and please comment i dont know how is my work paces)
> 
> also, the edit it's just for adding little words  
> new chapter on the way

What is coicidence?  
I don’t believe in such things.  
But yet… here you are standing in front of me, sorting the vegetables and acting like a house-wife or something…  
No, that’s not it what’s bugging me…  
You were….  
Pregnant.  
With someone else child.  
I feel like my heart is crumbled.

“Ah, Komaeda? What are you doing here? It’s been awhile isn’t?” as you greet me with warm smile.  
“Nice to meet you too, Hinata” I answer back  
But then you giggled, “Don’t you know I’m already married?”

I still remember it clearly, like it’s yesterday.  
To be able with the Ultimates, even having to bear the titles of Ultimate itself it’s not the something that a ordinary person like me could ever imagined. To them I were just a trash, ah right Trash! Someone like me shouldn’t have even receive this title at all.  
But I guess it’s luck.  
And that’s luck is bringing me to know you on the first place. I distanced myself and not be friend with them. those star are shone too brightly for me to join. That was until Nanami came in.

“Do you alone? Do you mind if I sit beside you?”

And so we are becoming friend since.

I don’t like Reserve Course students, they are fake. I don’t get why did Koizumi waste his time to meet Sato. I don’t get it at all. That’s all until Nanami dragged me.  
We meet on Reserve Course Canteen, the place we usually hanged out and I see you confidently introducing yourself to me. Such a pest. But, then three of us are meet frequently. Most of the times it’s because Nanami and I guess it’s fun to play games together too. I guess Reserve Course students wasn’t bad at all.

“Nanami, what would you after you’d graduate?” asked Hinata slowly.  
“Hmm…? I’m not sure.. Collage maybe? How about you Komaeda?” Nanami then asking me.  
“Unlike you Nanami, I don’t have real talent and I’m decided I should have return to be my true self. Which is a trash.”  
“Aww.. don’t be like that Komaedaaa” grumbled Hinata.  
“Well, that’s our Komaeda” laugh Nanami.  
“I would go back to my parents village… You see, I’ve been spend alot of money yet I never gave them in return. So yeah I’ll just maybe helping them in village then..” Nanami looked at Hinata shocked, and of course I could sense that too.  
“Ahemm.. well then, let’s try don’t lost contact ok? Komaeda, Hinata let’s hanging out sometimes” suggest Nanami.  
And we are all promised to meet again.

That’s was three years ago.

It’s was were so sudden.

Nanami died on aircrash accident.  
And that’s was the last time I meet you.  
On grieving-house.  
It’s was so silent, no conversation exchanges that day.

“I’m sorry, my house is a mess… I just runned quick to the store cause I overslept again hehe” laughed Hinata sheepishly.  
I stared to the clock on the wall. It’s 5pm.  
“When did your husband go home?”  
“About an hour later.. Tea or Coffe?”  
“Don’t bother.. I’ll just leave”  
“Eh really why such rush, Komaeda??”

And with that I just leave.  
Ugh, I hate it.  
I hate it.  
I have no idea why did it’s hurt.

Then I just running away again.  
Crying.

I guess this is just my luck for sure.

I still cannot let go of that past.  
Of three of us still together.  
And I would just watch you both play match together.  
I wish I could back to those times.

The fountain, Nanami’s favorite spot.  
I sit down waiting for him yet he is nowhere to be seen.  
As I grumbled on Nanami’s bad habit.  
Hinata is turned is also sitting here.

“Huh? Why are you here?” I asked her. It’s seems I strangled her.  
“Ahh.. sorry… I just wanted to be here”she is whisper slowly.  
“I rarely sees you here why?”  
“eh?”  
“Are you came because you were searching for Nanami?”  
“N-no…”  
“Then why is here?”  
“I just found this fountain neat ok? There are no reasons at all?”  
I flicked.  
Ugh this girl is weird.

“Anyway….” Hinata is looked up to the sky as she is talked.  
“What?”  
“Were you believe in love?”  
“huh?”  
“it just… due to my family culture. I already had betrothed to someone…. yet I don’t even know him.. I feel scared wherever can I love him or not?”  
“That’s a weird custom isn’t?” I answered flatly.  
Hinata lift up eyes as she is wanted to agree with me directly but then turned down her head again.  
“sorry… it’s just a silly talked after all” she is laugh silently.  
“hmm.. ah well, I remember I had this” I said as I picked up the candy inside my pocket.

“Nanami won’t here anytime soon, so you could eat this candy” as I give Hinata the candy.  
“Thank you” she smiled.

Huh?  
That’s weird..  
My heart is beating hard?  
What is this?

“Ah.. Komaeda! I’m sorry I’m late I get detention” Nanami screamed sheepishly. “Hello, Hinata… it’s rare to see you here”  
“uh yeah… I just happend to sit here alone before Komaeda accompany me here.” she is answering to Nanami.  
“Oh that’s good.. since Komaeda is usually bad with people. I’m glad you guys seems get along pretty well”  
“I’M WHAT?” I threw a fist toward Nanami.  
“aw aw I’m sorry….” Nanami is fold his hand in forgiveness.

“Yo Komaeda! What are you doing you were getting daydreaming alot lately.. Hoiii Earth to Komaeda!!” Owari’s hoots is calling me back into reality.  
These block of papers that is called work is not going done by themselves.  
I should thank him for thank later.  
Maybe treat him with meat?.  
I’ll going to Hanamura’s diner again this time it seems.

“ah.. it’s nothing.. I just remembering my past” I tried to brush him off.  
“what what it is?? is this about that girl again??”  
“shut up…”  
“aight fine fine.. anyway Komaeda your work is overdue again. Kirigiri would be fired you for sure this time”  
“Yes.. I’m doing my work now hush hush go… thank you!”  
Owari then left after giving me thumb up.

-sigh-  
I hate being adult….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the past  
> memories  
> and of course present.
> 
> as Komaeda is buying things as preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's say i'm getting inspired and revisiting the original idea again  
> but ofc with deep...
> 
> please beware of typos and grammar error  
> i'm not english native

“Say Komaeda… what would you for the exam later?” Suddenly Nanami asked me out of nowhere.

“E-exam?” I questioning back for being dumb.

“Yes, well since you were a lucky student so you have apparent talent to show isn’t?”

“ugh… please don’t says its clearly like that”

I averting my eyes and looking up to the windows.

“Huh.. Komaeda aren’t you looking to reserve course building alot?”

“i’m what?”

“kuh huhuhu who is they? Who is caught your eyes??” Nanami asked me playfully.

“There are none shoo shoo”

“Aw man… but anyway I’ll go to Hinata house today…”

“why?”

“why? Of course for the exam!”

“I don’t see why her help is needed”

“well I need comparison after all… so that’s why I need her”

“...so…?”

“So do you wanted to join us too?”

“Huh.. why?”

“well.. to be our fair observer maybe…? Ah maybe you could show off your talent too?”

-sigh-

“Luckily I don’t have anything to do later. So let’s go to Hinata house”

“Horray!! Thank you Komaeda” And so Nanami is hugging me.

\- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - -- - --- ---- ----- ---

“Welcome to Alfamart. Please buy whatever you need. Thank you” the convencience store employees greeting me after I entered the convenence store.

I walked between between shelves, grabbed few duck tapes, ropes, plastic clips and glue.

Then I also grabbed antiseptik, towel, and random snacks.

“uh, were your kids has art assignment, misses?” the employee asked.

“Yes” I answer quickly, I just wanted to go away quickly.

After the employee warping everything.

I pick it up and left. Not caring for the changes.

I hid it on my car.

I drive away on suburban.

It’s hard to do this especially at night.

But I got hidden spot, and I could watched Hinata clearly without she is noticing me.

It’s seems I’ve been getting good at being stalker now.

Although, I’m not trying to kidnapping her or something.

I HAD in mind planning to do so.

But this is too early and I just writing notes of her behaviours.

As I get few data about the times Hinata’s husband is in home or not.

The hardest things is to pick up with your own schedule and hide the track of you stalking.

I won’t risk this time for hasty decision.

It’s been late 10pm. Hinata should have go to bed by now.

Though her husband is still up for something.

What a jerk

He already had wives but still seek other woman on the screen.

The woman he is marrying is also the better one.

What a ungrateful man.

But anyway enough for stalking things for now.

I had job to do or else i would get fired.

My boss, Kirigiri… really giving me such a hard time.

“Now how I should put my plan huh?”

I talked to myself in thought.

And so, I drive my car.. silently left Hinata’s house.

\- ---- ---- --- - ---- --- --- --- ------ ---- ----- ---

“So what game should we play today? I have DS and my PSP with me” Flex Nanami as he is outting his game consoles with him.

“Let’s just play Gala Omega” said Hinata as she is taking the consoles.

“Again Hinata? Is there game you could play other Gala Omega?” I answered ‘nicely’.

“ah no no.. I’m fine with those anyway” said Nanami.

We are sit there as I watch them both playing.

The rules are simple. Gain so many points as you could.

And as always Nanami is always win.

“Haahhh Nanami you always win… why don’t you giving me victory oncee…” complain Hinata.

“Well I guess it because I bound to it.. I think?”

“waaaaahhhh you are so cruel” Hinata is punching Nanami lightly.

“ah look at you couple.. having quarrell in front of me..” I said flatly.

“Ah what? We aren’t couple Komaeda!” Hinata blushed

“Oh right I forgot you are here too… I asked you to come too” said Nanami dumbfoundly.

“haah… you guys are cruel.. so cruel..”

“I’m sorry Komaeda… well, do you wanna to battle Hinata?” Nanami is offering me his consoles.

“Huh what?” now Hinata is dumbfounded.

“Well, we did ignored her then, and I guess it’s fine for a better change… beside let’s see if you could win?” challenge Nanami.

“Huft.. I guess so if you insist!” exclaimed Hinata.

“H-hold up! I don’t even know how to play this game” I screamed in panic.

“That’s fine. There are basic control on settings. You could just understand it from that” tell Nanami.

“DON’T UNDERSTAND IT ABIT!!” I scream in anger.

“Alright, let’s start!” said Hinata as she is taking the lead now.

Hmmm…. maybe it’s not bad at all.. to be play game together with Hinata.

Due to my luck, I somehow win.

And Hinata cried in disbelief.

To be fair me too honestly.

And Nanami wasn’t done any better cheering her up.

Even ultimates could be so hopeless I guess.

“Anyway let play again tommorow!” exclaimed Nanami. “For the EXAM!!!” he scream fullest.

Yeah… that’s my friend.

“yeah, let’s play again tommorow” said Hinata softly.

Uh.. cute

“Also, I wont lost tommorow, especially to Komaeda too” she yell in spirit.

“Hahaha, as if I would let easy on you too” I bugging Hinata.

“well.. well… Ladies, save that spirit for tommorow and for exam shall we?”

“Yeah” exclaimed us together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, give the kudos for BlackBassHangout for inspirations!
> 
> (how to tag author anyway>)


	3. it's supposed to be ch.3 im sorry

I had problem as i did forgot to save my old draft and working randomly on phone and laptop is a bad idea

but this main chapter summary is Sonia Nevermind (genderbend ofc) enter and had several suspicion over Komaeda. In which she have to be more careful under Sonia watchful eyes.

Since Sonia Nevermind isn't Japanese name.  
so her genderbend name is Sony or John (as from the original it's derived) ?  
what should i named him?

I'll editing this chapter later after i finished my draft


End file.
